Mare Did Well
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: The unexplained circumstances finally explained.  Minor episode 'Mare Do Well' spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony.

Darkon: This is a turbo speed written fiction, enjoy.

Mare Did Well. (Based on the episode Mare Do Well, from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)

Trixie was a down on her luck mare sitting around Ponyville when she was approached by Twilight Sparkle. She was cold and lonely out on the street after the Ursa Minor incident and she had been barely living from random job to random job.

Soon the scene blurred with Twilight talking to Trixie.

(A day later)

Rainbow's bragging was getting on her friends last nerves and suddenly a balloon started plummeting from the sky. Seeing this, Twilight quickly ran around a nearby corner. She had Trixie following her all day incognito for a moment like this. Soon she cast a few spells on Trixie in quick order while giving her a pep talk.

"Now remember Trixie, keep it simple and don't say anything. Nothing flashy, just make your exit like you did when the Ursa Minor attacked. Don't use your smoke spell, NOW GO! There isn't much time." Twilight watched as Trixie leapt up to the rooftops and started jumping across them. The enhancement spells that were cast on her only required ten seconds. Twilight smiled to herself, from show mare to hero in zero to ten. Trixie would redeem herself and she wouldn't ask for any credit in this endeavor.

(Minutes after rescuing the balloonist)

Trixie reared up and set off over the hill. When she was out of sight she pulled her mask down and walked up to a waiting Rarity and Applejack.

"So…" Trixie said as she trotted up to them. "Did the Trixie do the trick?"

"You did mighty swell sugar cube, now leave the rest of the heroics to us." Applejack noticed that Trixie frowned slightly looking to the ground to kick a rock. Rarity was muttering something about rocks, but it was unheard in Trixie's morose somberness.

"Now darling, don't be like that. Applejack and I promised to help you get back on your hooves after all. Twilight was the one that wanted you to know what it feels like to be a good pony for once instead of a braggart like you used to be. You've seen how Rainbow is acting right now." Rarity and Applejack threw their hooves around Trixie and walked off with her.

Trixie felt she had done a good deed this day, as a truly great and powerful pony. And she didn't even need to exclaim it to the sky this time. Watching Rainbow Dash acting like her and then having Twilight Sparkle approach her needing help, how could she refuse?

"Can I still say it?" Trixie said quietly rubbing her front left hoof while looking at the two.

"Shoot, I don't see why not. Go ahead, you will only be bragging to your friends about something that no one will ever know about." Applejack giggled as she waited for Trixie to burst out loud. When Trixie didn't she began to worry about the show mare.

"Oh my, she can't say it without the right clothes for the right frame of mind." Rarity smiled and without asking Trixie she quickly shucked the mare of the 'Mare-Do-Well' outfit. Trixie started to protest only to stop when she felt something wrap around her neck and something was placed upon her silvery shiny mane.

"This hat… and the cape… we're friends…" Trixie broke down crying as she hugged the two. Rarity had given her a brand new hat and cape like what she wore when she first came to Ponyville. After she finished hugging she stood back wiped away her tears and held her head proudly.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE REBORN!" She flared her new cape and then she settled down to quickly shake both Applejack and Rarity's hooves. "The Trixie thanks you for your kindness."

"Oh think nothing of it; I couldn't have designed such a fabulous outfit without your stage persona for inspiration." Rarity said and then she looked over to Applejack waiting for her to make an offer for lunch.

"So want something good to eat? The best apples you'll ever taste in the world are at my home and I'm offering some vittles to a certain unsung hero of the hour." Applejack started towards apple acres and looked back at the two, waiting for an answer.

"The Trixie would like that."


End file.
